final_liberationfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
There are several characters in Final Liberation who are either unidentified or have very little dialogue, making solitary or few appearances in cutscenes, offering little to the advancement of the game plot. Minor characters 'Unidentified Astropath ' Seen in the game's introduction, the Astropath is interrogated briefly by Warboss Skroll on board the Imperial Ship he was travelling. According to the manual he was one of five newly trained Astropaths on their way to distant placings until their ship was disabled and boarded by the Orks. It mentions that Skroll later killed and ate the Astropaths which, as a direct result, led to the events in Final Liberation and the invasion of Volistad (inspired by Ghazghkull's backstory and the Second War for Armageddon.) 'Unidentified Space Marine ' Seen alongside Agrippa, this Space Marine appears to be an important senior figure in the Ultramarines Chapter (as denoted by his armour,) and could either be one of Agrippa's Sergeants or maybe even the Chapter Master himself. All of this is speculation and nothing is confirmed in the game, and though he is seen to speak during the cutscene his dialogue is inaudible. 'The Dark Angel ' Seen in the first cutscene, the Dark Angel plays no part in Final Liberation as the campaign is undertaken by the Ultramarines. As with some segments of the cutscenes, this was probably included as a direct copy from the Games Workshop film 'Inquisitor.' 'Holt's aide ' Seen in several cutscenes throughout the course of the game, he is most likely an Imperial Guard officer in the service of Commissar Holt, reporting directly to him. He has one line of dialogue in the game where he labels Uri Petchenka a 'pompous fool,' and quips that 'we'll have to move quickly to save any of his forces. The longer he's in control the more troops we'll lose. And we need every living man we can get.' 'The Adept ' Stationed either on Volistad, its moon or an orbiting probe (it is never revealed which,) the Adept is extensively altered in his appearance by various bionics and could be a Tech-priest or Magos. He warns the player that a space hulk named the Sanguinius Terra is approaching the system and that it is on an 'orbital intercept course for Volistad.' As the probe is destroyed shortly after, he would have been killed were he aboard. As it is, his current status is unknown. 'Petchenka's wife/mistress ' Seen once, she is dressed in the regal finery befitting that of a noblewoman of Volistad. Happily surveying the capital with Petchenka, their lounging is cut short by the sudden appearance of Commissar Holt and his aide. Petchenka thanks Holt for his troops (presuming the Commissar would relinquish control of them to him) and with no reply forthcoming states that he will give Holt his orders in the morning. This results in Holt promptly reprimanding the arrogant Overlord (both verbally and physically by slapping him across the face,) surprising everyone present including his wife/mistress, who rushes to his side. She backs off when she realises the gravity of the situation and that Petchenka could well be executed on the spot for his ineptitude, not wanting to be seen as to stand by him and thus become guilty through association. After this, she is not seen or heard from again. It is not known whether she is a noblewoman or has merely been elevated to this position by Petchenka, nor what house she is from. 'The Adeptus Mechanicus ' Played by Sean Connolly (credited as the 'Tech Adept' in the manual,) the Mechanicus is seen in a single cutscene conversing with Commissar Holt about the Titans stationed on Volistad. He is relieved that the Orks have not discovered the true nature of the Adeptus Mechanicus Titan site they captured (and subsequently lost to the Imperial forces under the player's command,) by saying that their loss to the Mechanicus would have been 'historical.' Holt then asks if the Mechanicus' Adepts have managed to wake the Titan's crew from stasis, to which he replies 'the Emperor was with them. They all live.' He goes on to announce that 'the Bringer of Tears will once again take its place in battle,' basking in its glory as the Warlord emerges from its hangar. His remark that the Titan symbolises 'beauty' unnerves Holt, who is awed by the great war-machine's presence as a symbol of death. Since his rank is never revealed, it can be assumed that the Mechanicus is either a high-ranking Tech-priest or Magos. 'The Astropath Choir ' After the player liberates the Temple of the Emperor from the Orks, the Choir can be seen functioning in an eerie scene where a number of Astropaths are gathered around a beacon and communicating with the Emperor. Standing motionless and with their hands together as if they were praying, this is meant to give the player an idea of an Astropath's purpose - to guide ships safely through the Warp and act as a lighthouse for them. 'Senior Astropath ' The senior Astropath converses with Commissar Holt following the introduction of her Choir. She declares that the Imperium's victory in liberating the Temple has enabled them to 're-establish their union with the Emperor,' and the additional reinforcements Holt has requested are on their way. It can be presumed she is a respected Chief Astropath who leads the Choir on Volistad. 'Jal-Gada ' Played by Gavin Naylor, Jal-Gada is a Tallarn Leman Russ tank commander. He leads a squadron of three Leman Russ battletanks and joins forces with Commander Beshenka during the campaign, praising him for his bravery for having fought the Orks so fiercely in an earlier battle. 'Commander Beshenka ' Played by Robert Wilkinson, Beshenka is a Commander in the Ninth Volistad Basilisk Regiment. Having fought and been defeated by the Orks in an earlier battle before the start of the campaign, he gathers what is left of his unit and eventually happens upon Jal-Gada and his squadron of tanks. The two agree to combine their regiments and carry the fight to the Orks, recapturing any Imperial weapons or vehicles that have fallen into the greenskins' hands along the way. 'Sgt. Mathias ' Played by John Hathaway, Mathias is a Sergeant of an unknown regiment of the Mordian Iron Guard. He informs the player that he has been observing Ork Mekboy activity near the factory base of the Volistad Iron Lords. Judging from the cutscene, he is a pilot in the Imperial Navy though this is never confirmed. 'Sgt. Ivanovitch ' Played by Peter Mimmack, Ivanovitch is a Sergeant of the Imperial Guard. His appearance serves to inform the player that he has come across an ancient Adeptus Mechanicus Forgeworks and that the Orks are manufacturing their own Gargants nearby. Shortly after his transmission, he is discovered by an Ork patrol and (presumably) killed. His unit, regiment and detachment are never revealed to the player, and it is most likely he served in the Volistad Planetary Guard. 'Unidentified Tallarn infantryman ' When the Orks launch a counterattack, a cutscene is triggered where an unidentified Tallarn infantryman relays the danger to the player. 'Unidentified Ultramarine Captain ' Should the player lose the first battle against the Orks, the Ultramarines elect to destroy Volistad rather than see it remain in Ork hands. Oddly, Agrippa is not the Captain who orders this in the cutscene despite him leading all of the Astartes' elements on Volistad. Instead, it is believed that this unidentified Astartes assumed command following Agrippa's defeat and death, choosing to remain on-world while he and his brethren ensured its destruction. Of course, he may have had little choice as he remarks to one of the Serfs aboard his vessel that 'the gunships are destroyed and we do not have the energy to return via teleport.' His final words are 'hail to the Emperor,' as the planet explodes in a cataclysmic detonation. In true Astartes fashion, he seems almost enthusiastic about giving his life for a greater cause. 'Unidentified Ultramarine Serf ' Seen briefly in conversation with the unidentified Ultramarines Captain (see above,) the Serf acknowledges his lord's request when he asks him to leave planetary orbit. He orders the ship to depart Volistad, and his only line of dialogue in the game is 'it is done, Captain.' 'Shadowsword Commander ' Played by Jason Harris, the Shadowsword Commander (accredited) is seen when the player liberates the tank factories on Volistad and is joined by the Volistad Iron Lords regiment. His only dialogue is with Commissar Holt, where he remarks that 'the Tech Adepts tell me that the Shadowsword facilities are back in full operation.' Holt gleefully announces 'with that the Orks shall know death as a sea of rolling steel.' Orks These are voiced by Gavin Naylor, who also plays Jal-Gada.